The Final Beginning
by gooblygook
Summary: Allie and her fri- "COMRADES." Um, comrades are on the run from the government, and guess who decided to show up? Chapter 2 is up! :-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Final Beginning

The one and only good thing about facing death and torture is that your body doesn't feel anything else. Nothing else, I'm dead serious.

Despite the horrible pun you really and truly don't feel anything else. Take right now for example; You don't feel the rocks sharper then a blade hitting your bare feet, or the branches shredding your exposed skin and tearing your clothing to shreds, and certainly not the fact that your lungs burn from lack of oxygen. Your brain can only think one thing;Get the hell out of there.

However, you do tend to notice when your Spirit isn't in your body anymore. You do notice when you realize you've stopped running, yet you can see your own body moving forward. Or when you notice that the guys chasing you just flew past you, one hitting you, and they don't bat and eye. Not one twitch of a finger, not the usual shudder when I pass through a person in Spirit form, _nothing. _God government agents are oblivious and stupid...

You may think I'm crazy now, but listen. While I'm stuck in Spirit form I'll explain few things. I'm what the general public calls a 'Gifted', well, more often we're called 'Freaks', but that's not the point. The point is that the Government doesn't want you to know about us, or the fact that hundreds of my brothers and sisters and being tested on in Government sponsored faculties right now. Considering that, this better get to someone or I swear I'll sic Kelly on you...

Aw crap I'm back in my body again. _Run run run run run just get the hell of here nothing else matters right now just lose them oh look a cave no no no keep running it's probably booby trapped or something just run run run please keep running oh my god a cliff dam it should have taken the cave. _

_ "_Erik and Erin I swear to god if you don't help-" Oh, there's Kelly yelling at our other two Telekinetics. I And I'm back in Spirit Form. Wait, nope, the Telekinetics just picked us up. Ah, thank god for Kelly's quick thinking... Damn that's a far drop. And those three are getting sweaty. Crap crap crap! "Haley! Please!" I beg the the small girl next to me. She smiles and reaches out her small, quivering hand. After a moment the ledge on the other side extends towards us. Yes, we also have an Earth bender with us. Surprised? I hope not. "Thanks, Hale." That sweet, sweet girl gives me another smile before we're all dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

Groans and muttered swear words can be heard all around before that one annoying voice... "DAMN Y'ALL. YOU HAD TO GO GETTING US CHASED AGAIN, AND THEN WHEN I SAVED YOUR BUTTS Y'ALL GO MOANING AND SWEARING." Yup, it's Kelly again, yelling at us. Again. Did I mention the word _again_?

"Come on sis, it's not out fault! They had cameras! Either way it was Hale-" Of course all Kelly does is glare at me, I shut my mouth before she flings me against a tree. The only person who can calm her down, is our sweet, sweet little girl. Haley. While Kelly rants, I'll explain. You see, Kelly and I are blood sisters, but to me, we're all brothers and sisters. We have to be really... Oh ya back to the point, Kelly is two-years older then me, though sometimes I wonder who's the more mature one. Yet, she's the leader of this litt-er, large band of idiots. Haley was the first person to join us, she was out net door neighbor. Our mom used to baby-sit Haley, and Haley's mom used to babysit us. Haley is to young to remember any of that though... Oh, Kelly looks like she's calming down, I guess I'll just explain the next bit and tell you the rest later.

Erin and Eric where the next two, we found them starved half to death plotting to steal our food. Yes, we took in two almost dead _criminals_. It's not like we had a choice really, we either took them or let them die. Either way, Haley was begging us so... Oh yes, their gifts! As you know, Haley is a Earth-bender, and Erin and Eric as you saw earlier are telekinetic. But they are weak. Very weak. Little wimps... Kelly can hold the group up for 30 seconds and they can't hold us all up for 5! Little ungrateful-

"ALICE FIHN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kelly's eyes pour down into mine, I can literally see the fire in them. Dam shes mad. Let's see how mad I can get her...

"No." Kelly's left eye twitches and I can see her hand wants to follow suit, but she restrains herself. Wait, did Kelly just restrain herself? Holy god! We must throw a party in celebration!

Kelly turns away from me and look to the other side of the canyon or valley or cliff thingy... Hey, don't blame me, I know more about surviving in the wild then you'll ever know, I don't necessary care about the technical terms. "Allie." You know, school is for losers. I'm a winner. I've survi- "Allie!" -ved out here for 3 years! Sure every- "ALLIE!" Kelly shakes my body forcefully. I'd rather not repeat the following very swear-filled conversation but it ends in "They have guns." As in, they can shoot us. And kill us. With bullets. Made of Metal. Shit shit shit! Kelly glares at me again, her pupils dilated and staring at my forehead.

"Are you seriously reading my mind when they are over there ready to shoot us?"

"Yes."

We both get quite for a moment, the sisterly-communication switch thingy magically comes on and we both start barking orders. Ya! Bossing the peoples around! If only we weren't about to be shot at... Want to hear some of those orders?

"DEFENSIVE TYPE GIFTS, FRONT FORMATION. SECONDARY GIFTS TAKE THE BACK POSITION, THEY MIGHT HAVE FOUND A WAY ACROSS. ATTACK TYPE GIFTS, TAKE THE USUAL POSOTION. NO YOU IDIOTS! I SAID FRONT! NOT AVASSIVE POSITIONS!"

Yes, we have enough people where we can have multiple attack and defensive formations. I'm just glad I second in command, otherwise I swear I'd have killed some of these idiots before... Kelly told me I did, she'd turn me over to the GA's. And I believe her.

A/N: I swear the Hetalia part will be in the next chapter! I SWEAR IT. ;n; Of course, I don't even know if I'm going to be continuing this, it depends on whether you people, the readers, think I should. So review or PM me telling me whether I should or not! Thanks~

Allie is Kelly's nick-name for Alice, mostly because I have another OC named Alice... xD Allie's nick-name for Kelly is of course, Ella or Elli.

Oh and for those who haven't been addicted to X-men for the past few years:

Telekinetic; They can move objects with their minds.

Telepathic: The can read minds,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so disappointed in myself, who else noticed the ten million spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes in the last chapter? I did. After I posted it. ;n; **

**A/N Later...: Um, so I finished this about 3 days ago. That was with editing... I've been scared to put it up because all of the horrible mistakes in the last chapter. Oh and this is form Kelly's point of few because Allie rambles, even in her head. Kelly is much more organized. :-D **

Kelly's POV

Holy. Crap. They. Have. Guns. GUNS! Not tranquilizer guns, or those gun things that shoot out nets (They used those on us once, we lost two people...). Yes, yes I know your probably thinking 'They're called..." Right now, but I don't care! People are currently pointing GUNS at me! And my sister! AND MY FLIPPING ARMY! Mostly made of people under the age of 12... Ugh.

So, they really are trying to kill us now... Doesn't that mean I get to kill them to? It does! Yeeeeeees! "Allie, do we have enough attack-types for me to go over there and kick their butts?" Allie glares at me for second before rolling her eyes and nodding. She quickly leads me over to where Erin, Micheal and J.C. are standing, they're only a few years younger then me and Allie, er, Allie and I. I'm 17, she's 15... I believe they are 14, 16 and 13. I think... Ah well.

And of course, the chose right then to start shooting at us. Crap... "SHEILDS UP!" I scream at the defensive types, Haley included. She can make giant walls of earth... Very helpful. Oh yes, back to my little assassin group.

"Erin, help me get us across. You need to stay on this side so you can save your strength and we can get back over." For a moment she looks like she wants to complain, but she's grown smarter and keeps her mouth shut. "Get Eric if you need to." She nods in agreement. And then, the worst flipping possible thing happens. He finds us. There he is, his blue eyes flipping all happy to see me. I am not happy. Not at all. His stupid blonde hair glistens in the sun light, darn it! How the flip did he find- Oh ya. We're being shot at. By his agents.

"Al-Alfred?" His stupid idiotic moron darn name slips form my lips. That stupid smile! He grins like a moron, no he grins like the moron he is until Allie notices him standing half behind a tree.

"ALFRAEDO?" Her mouth is curved up in the stupidest grin, then she does something even more stupid. She JUMPS on top of him! AND HUGS HIM! Darn her... Why can't she be normal? And remember what he did to us?

"HEY! The Hero cannot be tackled! How am I gonna be the hero and save you guys, if I'm on the ground? And I'm not a sauce! It's Alfred! Not a sauce!" That does it. He should have kept his big mouth shut.

"THAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU FLIPPING BETRAY US, LEAVE US, LEAVE ME AND THEN COME SAYING YOUR GOING TO SAVE US? Give me a break, Alfred, just leave. You left us with no warning, you were my big brother. And you left me." I can tell I hurt him, his mouth is curved in a frown and his eyes look bewildered.

Alice finally jumps off of him, leaving him splayed out on the ground. She seems to remember what he did, thank goodness. She slowly walks back toward me, and of course! Darn it! She's not even in her body... Was she there a few minutes ago? She hasn't been speaking for a while so I guess not... "Get Haley..." I mumble to the Body of Allie. She walks back towards the currently fighting-for-there-lives group and finds Haley. It's easy to spot her really, just look for giant walls of rock coming out of the ground.

"K, into the woods. You passed a small clearing on your way here, right? I already scanned your mind, I know it's not filled with agents..." Alfred looks extremely nervous when I tell him I've read his mind, but he doesn't seem to realize when I said _scan _I meant it. All he was thinking about was how long ago it was that he ate a hamburger, 5 minutes and 37 seconds ago, and where to take us to talk.

After a few minutes Haley comes running up to me, stretching her arms above her head. "Up! Up!" She shouts gleefully. Smiling, I lean down and pick up the small girl. She's so under developed, it's scary sometimes. But we love her.

"Ya! Let's go so I can be even more of an awesome Hero!" Alfred had obviously recovered and does his signature fist pump. The moron takes off running into the trees, not even looking behind him to see if we are following. He knows we will. We know we have to.

"Alfred, slow down! I have and extra 40 pounds on my hip." All the idiot does though is speed up, yelling some unintelligible words. Oh wow, did he find that hamburger in his _pocket_?

We reach the clearing a good 50 or so feet from the rest of my people. Close enough where I can get back if I need to, but far enough away that they can't hear us. Okay, 30 feet is how close Andrew, our other telepathic needs to be to hear us. I'm just paranoid.

Oh good, Allie is finally back. "AMERICO? Boo to the fucking ya!" Alice once again tackle-hugs America, and once again America mumbled about his name not having an 'O' on the end and about him being a Hero and Hamburgers and blah blah blah... Someone shut him up, please...

"Jadalyn!" God that girl... 'Excuse me, my idiot sister. You need to get off of the guy that betrayed us.' Who thinks I should really say that? I want to. I really want to.

Allie glares back at me. "Don't use my country name! It's ugly! At least yours is pretty, Cethera!" I role my eyes, it's been an on-going war between us, our flipping names! So what! Ugh...

"Okay! So you know how I've been chasing down the Gifted that destroyed half of Jadalyn?"

Both of our eyes widen. God dammit America!

**A/N: AHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger. Sort of... I'm not good at Cliff-hangers. Oh and by the way, I've purposely not told you guys what everyone else looks like. :3 Want to know why? TO BAD. You gotta wait, so review! I'll update sooner if you do... Ok, next chapter will probably be from Allie's view again or Terra's view. Who's Terra you ask?**

**When you Review:**

**Who do you think Terra is? Hopefully you get this right. MAJOR clue in this chapter.**

**Where do you think Cethera and Jadalyn are located? Relatively easy if you think about how much regular people hate the gifted. And the reference to Alfred betraying them. **

**Do you think Haley is a country? Seriously. If you get this wrong I will snap your neck. **


End file.
